


Bath Night

by Quinnion



Series: YOI Kink Meme Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Smut, Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme, starts off very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Viktor decides to help Yuuri relax by taking a bubble bath with him and giving him a massage but he also ends up pleasuring him in other ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is kind of an early birthday fic for Yuuri and I wrote it in response to this [ prompt ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153694575276/yuurivictor-nsfw) on the [ YOI Kink Meme ](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com). I hope you guys enjoy!

Viktor watches the warm water rise in the tub and hums softly, finding the sound of water rushing into the bath soothing. Once the bath is almost full he turns off the faucet and grabs a bottle of lavender bubble bath liquid, pouring a good amount into the water before putting the bottle away. 

Viktor sticks his hand into the water and swirls it around, mixing the liquid in to form the bubbles. Once he’s satisfied with the amount of bubbles he wipes his hands on his pajama pants and stands up. 

“Yuuri the bath is ready!” he calls out. 

“Coming!” Yuuri shouts back from the bedroom.

Although it’s pretty late, near midnight, Viktor insisted to take a bubble bath to relax Yuuri since he’s been so stressed out and exhausted from all the competitions and rigorous practicing. On a little side note Viktor really wouldn’t mind having this lead to a more intimate night.

Yuuri walks into the bathroom and smiles when he sees Viktor lit a new candles and sets them around the bathroom, “This is really thoughtful,” he muses as he unties the belt of his bathrobe.

Viktor strips off his pajamas and steps into the bath, sinking down in the bubbles and warm water. He leans back against the shorter end of the tub and watches Yuuri lets his bathrobe slip off his body. 

Viktor chuckles when he sees Yuuri’s light blush and can’t help admire his body. He watches his boyfriend step into the tub and settle down in the water, the bubbles covering most of their bodies.

Yuuri chuckles softly and scoops up some of the bubbles with his hand, “I think you might have put too much in here,” he says playfully.

Viktor smiles and sinks deeper into the bath, the foam reaching all the way to his neck, “There’s so such thing as too much bubbles,” he teases back.

Yuuri giggles and leans forward, patting his hand against Viktor’s chin and cheeks to create a bubble beard. He scoops some more up and adds to it until he’s satisfied with his creation. 

Viktor looks down at the beard and smiles, pretending to stroke it, “Get ready for me to look like this when I’m old.”

Yuuri smiles and pecks Viktor’s lips gently, getting some bubbles on his upper lip, “I really wouldn’t mind.”

Viktor hums softly and adds bubbles to Yuuri’s face, making a smaller beard and a mustache, “There we go. Now we match,” he says contently. 

Yuuri giggles and grins, “Now, I do remember someone promising me a massage...”

Viktor nods and smiles, “Oh of course. Turn around darling,” he says. Yuuri slowly turns around in the tub, making sure not to splash any water over the edge of the bath.

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him closer; he kisses his neck and pulls back slightly. He starts massaging Yuuri’s shoulders and works away the knots in his muscles, slowly kneading at the skin.

Yuuri sighs softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the massage and relaxing into it. Viktor works his way down Yuuri’s back until he reaches his lower back. Yuuri gasps when he feels Viktor’s hands move down to his butt and looks back at him, “Oh, I didn’t realize this was an _ass_ massage,” he says teasingly, wiping the slowly disintegrating bubble beard from his face. 

Viktor smirks and laughs, “Well, it can be if you want it to be,” he purrs. 

Yuuri blushes and bites the inside of his cheek, “I’m certainly up for that,” he says, knowing Viktor keeps a spare bottle of lube under the sink.

Viktor nods a bit and pecks his lips, “Alright, just relax Yuuri. This is all about you,” he whispers as he pulls him closer, leading him to rest on his chest. Yuuri feels himself get aroused but tries his best to relax, Viktor’s hands already moving over his torso. 

Viktor peppers his neck in sweet kisses and runs his hands down his chest, making sure to touch every inch of his skin. Yuuri groans when Viktor’s fingers brush of his nipples; he rubs the sensitive buds until they get hard under his touch and pinches them teasingly.

Yuuri rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder and pants softly, letting his eyes close while he worships his body. The older man slowly works his way down to Yuuri’s hips and thighs. He caresses the skin and spreads Yuuri’s legs, touching his balls and pressing the tip of his finger against his entrance.

Yuuri gasps sharply and moans, arching his back slightly, “Viktor,” he mutters, opening his eyes, “Hurry up,” he whines. 

Viktor blushes lightly and nods quickly, he grabs the bottle of lube he hide behind the soap on the little ledge just in case this would happen. He struggles for a moment to unscrew the cap, his hands all wet, but manages to take it off. Viktor squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and lathers it up, “Flip over onto your stomach Yuuri,” he asks, knowing that that would be a better position. 

Yuuri nods and repositions himself so his chest is pressed up against Viktor’s and his ass is sticking up above the water. Viktor chuckles and moves his hand behind him, pressing one slick finger against his puckered hole.

Yuuri whines and looks up at him; he smirks and pushes his ass back against his finger, forcing it to slip inside. Yuuri moans and smiles in satisfaction. 

Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise and he chuckles, “You’re that desperate, huh?” he teases, slowly thrusting his finger in and out.

Yuuri moans and nods, resting his head on Viktor’s chest, “I can’t help it with you around.”

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s chin and lifts his head so he can kiss him, locking their lips together. He soon adds a second finger and scissors them, stretching out Yuuri’s passage.

Viktor picks up the pace with his fingers and Yuuri breaks the kiss so he can moan, “Fuck...Curl your fingers,” he practically orders. 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Viktor replies jokingly before curling his fingers up and searching around for Yuuri’s prostates. After a few tries he hits the spot and Yuuri throws his head back, letting out a loud moan. 

Viktor keeps rubbing against the spot and soon adds a third finger. After half a minute more of that Yuuri is a panting, drooling mess and looks up at Viktor, “Fuck please. I need you.”

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you,” he whispers as he pulls his fingers out. He grips Yuuri’s hips and very carefully rolls them over so he’s on top. 

Viktor kisses Yuuri deeply and positions himself between his legs; he lifts one up onto his shoulder and holds onto Yuuri’s thigh to stable himself.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck loosely and threads his fingers through his hair, gasping when he feels the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Viktor groans against Yuuri’s lips as he slowly pushes inside of him, overwhelmed by the tight heat surrounding his cock. Viktor wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist and holds him close.

Yuuri presses his face against Viktor’s shoulder and pants heavily, knowing he’s not going to last long, “More,” he mutters. Viktor chuckles and starts moving slowly, grinding his hips back and forth.

Yuuri moans softly and squeezes around Viktor’s cock every time he pushes back inside. Viktor starts to pick up the pace and his thrusts get harder, his hips slapping against Yuuri’s ass. 

“Harder,” Yuuri chokes out along with a moan, gripping Viktor’s shoulders tightly.

“Fuck...You feel so good,” Viktor mumbles as he goes harder, pulling almost all the way out of Yuuri before slamming back inside.

Yuuri’s moans get louder at the new pace and he digs his fingernails into Viktor’s skin; the water splashes up over the side of the tub but both of them are too far gone too care.

Viktor feels his abdomen tighten and a familiar heat wash over him; he reaches down and wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking him in time with thrusts. Yuuri mewls eroticlly and bucks his hips, his cock leaking precum. 

Viktor grunts with each thrust and gasps sharply as Yuuri suddenly tightens around him; the man under him cries out his name and releases over his chest, trembling as he rides out his orgasm. Viktor ruts into him a few more times before he reaches his climax as well and spills inside of him.

Yuuri pants heavily and loosens his grip of Viktor, struggling to catch his breath. He lets his leg up on Viktor’s shoulder slide down into the water. Viktor kisses his lips gently and slowly pulls out of him with a low groan.

“Well...Bath night certainly took an unexpected turn,” Yuuri mutters, smiling up at Viktor as he enjoys the afterglow.

Viktor grins and hums softly, reaching up to brush some of Yuuri’s hair out of his face, “I sure enjoyed it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
